Featherstripe
"Ashfall... I love you with all my heart," Featherstripe spoke truthfully, meeting his amber gaze with her bright blue eyes. " But... I love Cedarwhisker more." '' - Featherstripe to Ashfall. General Description '''Featherstripe is a' light gray she-cat with one white paw and blue eyes. Featherstripe is a warrior of TacoClan, former apprentice to Lynxears. History Featherkit was born to Tigerleap and Spruceleaf alongside her brother Hawk-kit. She had a rocky start because she was born during a fire and a wolf attack. Before she was a day old, her father had been exiled and her mother, brother, and two of her older siblings were dead. Soon after her brother Flamepaw 's death, she was completely without family. She was apprenticed to Lynxears after six moons, and had a few near-death experiences, such as falling out of a tree. Besides the near-death experiences, as an apprentice she become very close with Ravenpaw and Ashpaw, the latter whom she developed a mutual crush on. She later ran away after being judged for her father's horrible actions, and was missing for around three moons. She was recovered after appearing at a Gathering. When Featherpaw returned, she was accepted back, and eventually earned her warrior name after a long training to make up for what she had missed. Wolfstar named her Featherstripe. Featherstripe travels with the prophecy patrol to save the twoleg-napped cats but eventually returns to being Rosa and her sickly siblings to TacoClan. While in TacoClan, she becomes friends with Cedarwhisker and for awhile she becomes romantically attracted to him. Later upon Ashfall's return to TacoClan, they quickly became mates, much to Shadyfeather's delight and to Cedarwhisker's disappointment, though she and Cedarwhisker remain great friends. He had been her friend who she had grown increasingly close to during Ashfall's disappearance. She later gives birth to Ashfall's three kits: Shadykit , Wolfkit and Thunderkit . Later, when her kits are five moons old she decides to head to Griffin Hill to see if there's any prey that could help her starving Clan. She has a brief meeting with Sand and is introduced to Sand's son, Foxtrot . She tries to leave but Foxtrot insists that she stay for the night as it had started to get dark. She does and he leads her to a den. While there he sexually assaults her. In the morning, scared and feeling worthless, she escapes from Griffin Hill and is found by Cobweb, who takes care of her. Cobweb escorts her to the border and Featherstripe makes it back home. Upon returning home her clanmates can see something is wrong but she refuses to tell them what happened, and she begins to shut down and become more anti-social much to her friends' displeasure. She eventually starts to become better, building a closer relationship with her daughter and Cedarwhisker. While this happens, she truly realizes that she loves Cedarwhisker, and admits her feelings. Cedarwhisker is at first hesitant, which worries Featherstripe. During this discussion, she also admits to him about what really happened at Griffin Hill. The Clan seems to go in a state of shock after her break-up and the Clan begins to choose sides, leaving only a few cats in the middle. Spiderpaw even attacks Thunderpaw about the matter. Featherstripe seems to get depressed over the whole matter, but Cedarwhisker comforts her. He admits that he loves her and Featherstripe is extremely happy. The two of them become mates. She also admits another secret: She's expecting Foxtrot's kits. Cedarwhisker is shocked, but says he will still be there for her and offers to be the father. Featherstripe refuses, saying that would be asking too much. She's just happy he'll still be there. A little while later, she admits the truth to her kits. Wolfpaw and Thunderpaw seem to accept it, but Shadypaw takes it harder. During a chat, Featherstripe angrily admits she was raped to her daughter and Snowheart, who had already assumed, and stalks away, she later regrets her actions and decides she'll reapproach her when she's calmed down. Currently, Featherstripe is waiting for the drama to blow over, and is trying to keep out of everybody's way. She knows she'll be alright with Cedarwhisker by her side. She later leaves with the other queens on the Queen Patrol, and while journeying she gives birth to Cedarkit, Petalkit, Foxkit and Dawnkit. She becomes wary and tells the others that Cedarwhisker is the father, though it is clear to her by their ginger pelts their father is Foxtrot. Later, she returns with the Queen Patrol and has a happy reunion with Cedarwhisker. She reveals her kits to him, specifically Cedarkit, whom she named after him. During the final battle, Featherstripe hid in the nursery with Petalkit. It appeared as if she and her daughter would be safe, but she didn't expect Foxtrot making a surprise appearance in the midst of the chaos. Featherstripe fell to the ground, suffering a panic attack, allowing Foxtrot to take Petalkit. Featherstripe is distraught about this, and cannot bring herself to tell the Clan the full truth about her daughter's captor. She vows to herself to become stronger, so that when the day comes, she can pay back Foxtrot for all that he's done to her. Family Tree Immediate family Mate: : Cedarwhisker (Living) : Ashfall (Deceased, verified member of Unknown) Mother: : Spruceleaf: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Father: : Tigerleap: (Deceased, verified member of the Dark Forest) Brothers: : Jackal (Living) : Hawk-kit: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) : Flamepaw: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) : Blizzardkit: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Sisters: : Flowerkit: (Deceased, verified member of StarClan) Sons: : Thunderpaw: (Living) : Wolfpelt: (Living) : Cedarkit (Living) Daughters: : Shadypaw: (Living) : Foxkit: (Living) : Dawnkit: (Living) : Petalkit: (Living) : Heatherkit: (Living) Aunts: : Tawnyfrost: (Deceased, verified member of the Dark Forest) Trivia *She named her two kits, Wolfkit and Shadykit, after Wolfstar II and Shadyfeather, her mate's parents. *Her apprenticeship was one of the longest TacoClan has ever seen. *She developed an irrational fear of Griffin Hill after her incident with Foxtrot. *Featherstripe is known for easily falling in love. *She was the only she-cat out of her siblings to make it to adulthood, the tom being Jackal . *She still harbors feelings for Cedarwhisker, but would never leave Ashfall. This proves to be untrue, as she eventually leaves Ashfall to pursue her true love. *Originally, as a kit she had an odd crush on Ravenwing. *Her closest friends are Cedarwhisker, Ravenwing and Shadyfeather. *She has developed a small rivalry with Stonestorm because he blames her for breaking his brother's heart. *Despite having -stripe as a suffix she is not a tabby *She later left Ashfall to be with Cedarwhisker, resulting in lots of drama and splitting the Clan into Team Ashfall and Team Featherstripe. *Featherstripe named two of her kits, Foxkit and Cedarkit, after Foxtrot and Cedarwhisker. *Featherstripe suffers from occasional panic attacks, such as when she reunited with Foxtrot at the Final Battle. *Despite constant hardships, she has out-lived every member of her past family, not including her kits. Category:TacoClan Category:Stormyleaf